


Confessions

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another victim of the Chesapeake Ripper was found the day before, and Jack Crawford was tired of not getting anywhere on this case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on something else when the idea for this popped into my head and I decided to write it.
> 
> I have no idea if there should be more tags but whatevs; hope you guys enjoy! <3

Grunting, Will shook his head trying to clear it in order to think properly but all that happened was a blossoming of pain. Wanting to touch the back of his skull in order to assess the damage the assailant had done by knocking him unconscious, he became aware that his hands were handcuffed above his head, suspending him from the ceiling of the room he was being held in. It was then that the rest of his predicament became clear to him; he was being held in what he guessed was a basement, dressed in only the sweatpants he had been wearing when assaulted, suspended from the ceiling, his chest on fire and he supposed the assailant had used him for a punch bag but there was no sign of said assailant. Struggling to breath properly, shoulders aching from the abuse they were being subjected to and head pounding, he found he couldn’t concentrate long enough to try to figure out who had taken him and why.

\---

As soon as his vehicle had come to a stop, Hannibal jumped out and ran into Will’s house; noting distractedly that the other man’s dogs were running around outside freely as the front door stood open. He knew what this meant; Will had already been removed from his house, despite this he wanted to have a quick look around. Nothing was out of place, except for a smear of blood on the floor, and the smell of another man in the room. Spotting Will’s mobile on the counter where he had placed it during their conversation, the reason he knew Will had been taken, he grabbed it up and dialled Alana Bloom.

“Hey Will, everything okay?” the woman asked after answering her mobile immediately; by this time Hannibal had already climbed into his car and was pulling away from the house at top speed.

“Alana, it’s Hannibal,” he said hurriedly, “Will’s been taken! I need you to please head to his home and take care of his dogs while waiting for the police. I’ve already called them and they should be there soon. I know who has him, as do the police, we are heading there now. Just please, you know how important his dogs are to him!” He had spoken as quickly as he could, not giving her a moment to get a word in before hanging up and dialling 911 to inform them of Will’s kidnapping. He wanted, no needed, to save William himself!

Pulling up in front of a home he had visited once only; it had been a sombre visit, offering his condolences to the man for the loss of his wife. He had feigned his sadness then, he did not truly care about the man but now, now he felt only rage fill him. He paused at the front door long enough to call 911 again and inform them of Will’s location, knowing it would take some time for the police to arrive.

\---

“Jack!” Will could not hide the surprise from his face or voice, as he watched the other man descend the stairs. The older man did not react to him, just continued to make his way towards Will where he stopped before speaking.

“After being handed the case of The Minnesota Shrike, it did not take you very long to find the son of a bitch!” he spat out, looking up at Will for the first time and Will would have shrunk away from the other man had he not been tied up. Will had, just briefly, made eye contact and what he saw there terrified him; Jack Crawford was going to kill him! But not soon; no he planned on drawing this out, making Will suffer.

“And yet,” he continued on, “the Chesapeake Ripper has been killing for so much longer and you have yet to give me anything to work with. Tell me something Will, is it because **you** are the murderess bastard?!?” His right fist flew through the air and connected with Will’s stomach. “Is this some kind of sick game to you? You kill innocent people, mutilate their bodies by removing parts or organs, and then leave them for me to find knowing I will call you up for help! I know killers as well Will, maybe not the same way you do, but I know that one with your skill would just love the chance to laud it over us, that here you are and we have no idea!” He never let up on the punches as he yelled at Will, spittle flying.

“You are quite mistaken Special Agent Jack Crawford.” came a heavily accented voice from the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.

Jack whirled around in surprise, “Hannibal? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save dear William of course. I would surrender myself if I were you, the police will be here shortly.”

“What did you mean when you said I was mistaken?” Jack asked menacingly as he advanced on the psychiatrist. Hannibal did not reply, merely watched the other man disinterestedly which only served to anger him further. “What the fuck did you mean Doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal cocked his head to the right as he heard the distant sirens and lifted an eyebrow sardonically at the FBI Agent, a smirk on his lips. This caused Jack to lunge forward to grab him but Hannibal merely stepped back quickly and picked up the object he had spied on the table earlier while silently making his way down the stairs into the basement and lifted to point it at the advancing man.

Jack came to an abrupt stop, then barked out a laugh, “Are you going to shoot me with my own weapon Doctor Lecter?” He stepped forward, hand raised as if to take the gun from the other man, “Do you even know how to use it?” He sneered.

A shot rang out, the look of fury on Jack’s face fell, to be replaced by a look of shock and surprise as red blossomed around the gunshot wound to his chest. Hannibal merely watched as the man crumpled to the ground, then placed the gun on the floor by his own feet before moving to stand over the dying man. “Of course I know how to use a gun,” here he grinned, “I’m the Chesapeake Ripper!”

\---

_“Will, I apologise for making you uncomfortable, I was merely overcome by the emotions of the moment.”_

_“I . . . I’m sorry I ran out like that. I just . . . I just never thought- how can someone like you want me?!?”_

_“There is nothing wrong with you William. You are a handsome man, brilliant, intelligent and have a heart of gold. How can I not want you?”_

_“Oh.” A pause. “I need to use the bathroom.”_

_Hannibal had good hearing and so could hear the sound of Will’s footsteps moving off into the distance, followed a few moments later by the toilet flushing. The footsteps made their way back towards wherever the mobile was, and then stopped and the soft muttering of Will could be heard. Hannibal was not certain how long passed before he heard the quiet footsteps of someone sneaking into Will’s home._

_“William! Will there’s someone there!”_

_Over his own frantic breathing he heard the sound of something being struck, something heavy falling and then silence._

_“You will tell me the truth Will!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine because I was to lazy to proofread it! ^_^


End file.
